battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Star League Defense Force (SLDF) Uniforms
Star League Defense Force (SLDF) Uniforms is uniform description of the standard uniforms worn by the armed forces of the Star League. A fictional nation state within the fictional Battletech universe. Servicemen and severvicewomen wear uniforms based on rank, unit, and branch of service. Many SLDF members took great pride in their uniforms as these were the symbols of peace and a dream come true. Reference of the service members stated by canon that troopers committing any acts of crime brought much shame to the unit and to the Star League. Just as the Latin language is known as the mother of five languages, the Star League Defense uniforms is still present in all Successor States uniforms including Comstar and the nascent group Word of Blake. Officer Uniforms Going against tradition, officer uniforms, being grander than their enlisted counterparts, accentuated the wearers' branch of service than their ranks. Army officer Uniforms The base color of the army officer uniform is the olive drab. On the left shoulder is the wearers rank and on the left ribbons and service stripes. also wearing knee high leather boots covering the lower legs and gloves matching the boots. A standard cap was also worn. A olive drab half jacket worn over the shirt worn. Also worn is the world sash worn form right shoulder to left hip colored in the colors designated by the world itself. Officers were able to choose to wear their school rag signifying the military school they graduated form. With the unit insignia near the top right of the sash. Finishing the uniform was cameron star on the left chest side. Officers of the royal units formed form the Terran Hegemony, were the only officers authorized to were ceremonial swords. Starting as blunted daggers the ceremonial swords grew into longer swords more ceremonial and becoming actually lethal. Mechwarrior Combat Suits Army regular mechwarriors wore a sophisticated suit meant to ensure safety and comfort of the wearer. A synthetic long sleeve woven shirt with tubes woven into the shirt for cooling of the mechwarrior's body. Also hookups at the cuffs allowed the user to keep his hands also cooled; included is a cooling jacket worn over the shirt transferring coolant to and form the shirt. Also unlike modern uniforms worn by later mechwarriors, Star League mechwarriors wore jumpsuits that extended down to the legs and feet, preventing HotFoot'' (where the constant exposure to extreme heat to the feet caused loss of feeling). Armored Crew Combat Suits Armored crews wore basic suits as mechwarriors but with flak jackets over the suits and if stationed in rough terrain shoulder pads designed for comfort were added too. Rank and unit patches worn on the left shoulder, Half-gloves and boots of the same color as the uniform were worn. All officers wore a side arm and senior enlisted too. Infantry Combat Uniforms Uniforms worn but soldiers during field operations wore light but durable suits with the correct camouflage for the environment. Troops wore a basic flak jacket with extra holders for batteries or additional ammo for slug throwers. Also a backpack with a large battery when issued an energy based weapon. Also a helmet was worn with multiple settings for different situations. Support Personnel Uniforms Wearing basic uniforms as their infantry counterparts with strands of lead embedded into the uniform to prevent radiation from vehicles. Many attachments to the basic uniform for external gear attachments. Naval Officer Uniforms Naval dress uniforms are totally different in comparison to the army dress uniforms. A knee length coat with gold piping worn over purple pants. on the collar officers wore two purple Cameron Stars; and the standard cap was purple also. Naval honor cords were awarded for honorable actions and years of service; worn from the left shoulder draped over the chest. Cuff stripes were worn by admiralty, with each stripe designating a star equal to a army general star. All lower officers wore their rank on their left shoulder. A cummerbund worn around the waist was used as the world sash or replaced with a school rag representing the naval academy the officer graduated from. Naval officers form the Terran Hegemony wore a ceremonial sword that stayed the same length, but style for the hilt changed throughout the Star League era. During outdoor ceremonies, gray gloves were worn. Naval Enlisted Uniforms Designed with safety and efficiency in mind, naval enlisted uniforms consisted of a khaki jumpsuit covering a gray flannel shirt. A rank patch was worn on the right shoulder and thick purple boots were worn to prevent injury. A communications device or CD for short was worn on the left wrist for ease of communications and as a personal medical sensor collections center for the sensors embedded into the sailor's jumpsuit. This assisted the medical staff in treatment of sailors. A thick purple and gray cap was also worn. Naval Engineer Suits Single piece white jumpsuits that doubled as space suits allowed engineers to effectively make daily maintenance and combat repairs in zero atmosphere without the need of bulky EVA suits. Naval fighter Pilot Combat Suit An SLDF fighter suit, just as that of their mechwarrior counterparts, acted as a cooling suit but also as a G-suit to prevent pilots form blacking out during high speed maneuvers. Marine Officer and Enlisted Uniforms Marine officer uniforms were exactly the same as the regular army uniforms, but instead colored a dark blue with red stripes down the legs. References *SourceBook:' 01630 ''Star League pages 110-111 *'SourceBook:' 01714 FeildManual Comstar Pages 75-83 Category:BattleTech